I Still Believe In Summer Days
by Potato Fairy
Summary: Cas wants to go outside. Dean hates winter. Takes place soon after The End, cute hurt/comfort-y fluff! Now with Sabriel-y second chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Winter Song

**Title: I Still Believe In Summer Days**

**Warnings: Possibly mild Destiel and Sabriel, spoilers for The End.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SPN, or the song lyrics**

**Characters & Pairings: Dean/Cas and Sam/Gabriel, if you want. Also Bobby.**

**AN: Here's some fluffy pointlessness for you guys 8) The italicized lyrics are from Winter Song by Sara Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson. Keep in mind; this isn't really a songfic though. Enjoy, please review!**

_They say that things just cannot grow  
Beneath the winter snow,  
Or so I have been told._

They say we're buried far  
Just like a distant star  
I simply cannot hold

Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive?

Dean glanced up as Castiel entered the room, quickly looking away as he saw the Falling angel. Cas sighed and slumped into one of the motel room's crappy chairs. He was wearing an old shirt of Dean's, his usual suit and trench coat so bloodstained from the last hunt he had been forced to surrender them to Sam for cleaning. He hadn't shaved in a few days.

"Dean."

The hunter looked up, wincing at the sight of the smaller man, scruffy and depressed-looking in an old blue shirt...  
Dean shook his head sharply, trying and failing to dislodge the image of the future Castiel, the lonely eyes, broken, half-mad grin- Stop it. "Yeah Cas?"

He glanced up at Castiel, who was squinting intently at him, head tilted to the side.

It was so familiar, so unlike the broken, fallen version of 2014...  
Dean couldn't help but relax slightly.

"Come outside with me?"

Dean sighed and hauled himself to his feet, smirking as he wrapped a spare coat around Cas's shoulders.

o

They crouched behind the Impala, waiting to ambush Sam. Wind whistled through a bare, snow-covered tree.

"I hate winter," Dean grunted.

Cas glanced at him, tilting his head. "Why? I like the snow. It's beautiful."

"Nothing grows, Cas. It's just...cold. Empty. _Dead._I've seen enough death. Enough for a lifetime."

He peeked back at the angel, who was giving him those eyes again. Shocked, and unbelievably sad. _You don't think you deserve to be saved.  
_  
Castiel tilted his Hunter's chin up, making sure he was watching when he reached back and pulled at the air over his shoulder, wincing slightly. His hand came back with a single ebony feather. He cupped it in his palm and blew on it gently, opening his fingers to reveal a black rose.

Dean took it carefully and stared. It shined with bright blue streaks in the faded sunlight.

"Dean-"

Dean looked up with glistening eyes...and a snowball hit him in the face.

"_Urgh_- son of a-"

Cas smirked slightly. "Sam."

Dean scrambled for his pile of snowballs. "You're _DEAD_, Sammy!"

Sam yelped and ducked behind a tree, trying to escape the storm of flying snow. "Aah! Stop it, jerk- Gabriel, save me!"

Sam vanished, with the sound of a finger snap and some disembodied laughter. Dean could practically _hear_the smirk.

o

Much later, after heading into the kitchen and tracking melting snow across Bobby's floors (_"You better be cleanin' that up, ya idgits!"_), Dean handed a mug of hot chocolate to Cas, who gave him a crinkly-eyed not-quite-smile as the Hunter clinked their mugs together. Dean grinned back, seeing the familiar innocent light still in his angel's eyes.

"To the future."

_I still believe in summer days,  
The seasons always change  
And life will find a way_

I'll be your harvester of light,  
And send it out tonight,

So we can start again.


	2. Chapter 2: Let It Snow

**Title: Let It Snow**

**Warnings: Sabriel, that's it.**

**AN: I wanted to see what Sam and Gabe got up to after Gabriel saved Sam from death by snowballs. It came out super fluffy :) I now have some pics for this fic up on my Flickr...Oh, and three guesses who the demon mentioned here is XD I just couldn't help myself. Ok, well, enjoy and I would appreciate reviews!**

Sam smirked as he spotted Dean and Cas crouched behind the Impala. He quickly bent down and made a snowball, carefully finding a good angle to launch it at Dean's face. His efforts were rewarded by a lot of scuffling and swearing and a shout of "You're _DEAD, _Sammy!"

Sam laughed and cowered behind a tree, trying to avoid the sudden attack. "Aah! Stop it, jerk- Gabriel, save me!"

He heard the Archangel laugh into his ear as he was snapped to safety.

Sam grunted in surprise when he was knocked to the floor with an armful of very happy, cuddly angel. "I missed you," Gabriel muttered, snuggling into Sam's neck. The Hunter smiled and wrapped his arms around his angel, kissing the top of his head. "I missed you too."

Sam sat up and looked around, careful not to dislodge Gabriel. They were sitting on a very comfortable carpet, in a cabin. He could see what looked like a massive blizzard outside the window. "Uh, Gabe...where are we?"

"Oh, you know...the Himalayas," he said quickly. He grinned. "We might be snowed in."

Sam rolled his eyes and stood up, knocking Gabriel to the floor. The Archangel pouted for a second before grabbing Sam's hand and dragging him over to the couch. He pushed him down onto it and disappeared into the next room. "Stay there Samsquatch. I'll be right back! We're having movie night!"

Gabriel came back from the kitchen a few minutes later, juggling a huge bowl of caramel corn and two mugs of hot chocolate. Sam smiled warmly and took his mug before slipping an arm around Gabriel's waist and kissing him sweetly. The angel's hand drifted up to Sam's face.

Gabriel pulled away after a minute and snuggled against Sam, munching on his popcorn and turning his attention to the TV.

He was asleep within the hour. (Thanks to his time masquerading as a Trickster and a few years around a particularly lazy demon, Gabriel had discovered that he was perfectly capable of sleeping, even though angels typically didn't bother.)

Sam kissed Gabriel's forehead gently and rested his cheek against his hair, dozing off himself after a minute or two.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so well.


End file.
